


Nature to Nurture

by KitsuneGirl911



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha!hannibal, But Will Knows How To Keep Him In Line, Hannibal is a dick, Jack is making a fool of himself and Hannibal just lets him, M/M, Omega!will, Omegaverse, Oneshot, newly mated!Hannigram, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/pseuds/KitsuneGirl911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene we all know would happen if Jack found out about Hannibal and Will's relationship in the omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature to Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just played out this scene in my head with a liberal dash of my omegaverse headcanons and BAM- a fic happened.

Jack was all set up to respectfully but needlessly beg Hannibal for his new mate’s occasional assistance on cases, Hannibal knew, but he let the other alpha make a fool of himself anyway.

“Please don't have him quit, Dr. Lecter.” Jack finished imploring somberly. In contrast, Hannibal gave him a small smile.

“Why would I do that?” Hannibal asked with near-genuine confusion, silently reveling in Jack’s dumbfounded floundering expression, “Far be it from me to deny this outlet for his omegan protective instincts. Dear Will could use more positive things in his life…” Wistfulness was carefully bled through his trailed off sigh and he graciously allowed Jack a moment to compose himself before the man blurted out the question burning quite obviously through his synapses.

“It is in an omega’s nature to, well, nurture. How is it you can just-?”

Hannibal's eyes narrowed and the office’s temperature plummeted instantly, reminding Jack that he, an alpha of authority in Will's life, had just been about to speak badly of not only Will, but Will's mated alpha as well.

“You have no qualms asking me to bring Will back, and yet the instant I concede you question my decision?”

Jack was clearly scrambling for the correct denial or apology, sweat starting to bead upon his forehead. Jack often forgot how powerful and intimidating Dr. Lecter was when you weren't on his good side. The difference between the beta-like peacekeeper and this bristling predator was staggering. Hannibal held up a hand to preemptively dismiss the empty platitudes.

“I understand that today's society has fallen so far that most often forget the truth. Omegas quite often kill or become most viciously violent; the media sweeps it under the rug to preserve their idealistic image of the proper subservient housewife. In truth, even I may lose in a fight with an omega desperate to protect their mate or children.” Jack looked ill at the thought but he had seen enough cases to know Hannibal spoke only facts.

“Omegan nature is to protect, an alpha’s to provide, and it is the bonded pair’s instinct to nurture. Will was always so distressed from the work you made him do for the simple reason that he had nothing to come back to once he left the world of killers’ minds. All the work but no reward, you could say.” Hannibal let this sink in and watched impassively as Jack nodded slowly, slumped over in his seat in utter defeat by Hannibal's bitter truth.

“Besides,” Hannibal gave a last seemingly innocent comment, “Will has me to come back to now. He won't feel such distress from his job anymore, hm?” Jack shivered at the underlying threat there. If he pushed Will too hard again it was _Jack_ who would pay for it; possibly in the direst of ways. Jack hardly had the energy to nod in acknowledgement as the other alpha, smug with his complete victory, politely excused himself.

Jack watched, later, as Will and his new mate interacted. As powerful an alpha as Dr. Lecter was, he would forever be at the whims of his capricious and headstrong omega… Jack consoled himself with the realization that the other alpha might not be so pleased with the truth of their biology once Will was truly pissed at him. Jack smirked as he surreptitiously observed Dr. Lecter’s obviously and hopelessly besotted demeanor.

Oh yes, he was waiting with baited breath for the first ‘couch sleeping’ punishment that Jack knew was inevitably coming. Oh, _yes_.


End file.
